


Mechanical love

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Latex, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro and Keith try out the new machine.





	Mechanical love

**Author's Note:**

> words for today are fucking machine and latex

The Shirogane mansion is one of the oldest buildings in town, if not the oldest. It’s a place of much debate and mystery, a source of endless curiosity for the town’s other inhabitants. Even to those who know what the lords Shirogane are: the customers of their nightclubs, of their brothels and shops.

No one has ever visited the mansion. No one has ever dared to break in, not even the obsessed fans.

Which is a good thing because some things are just not meant for a stranger’s eyes.

One of the five floors of the mansion is solely dedicated to playtime, although the lords Shirogane have christened every inch of the place with their blood and their immortal love.

Tonight is one of those nights when they share a long kiss, Keith grins at the darkness in his husband’s eyes.

“Like what you see, big guy?”

Shiro smiles back, reveals those enticing fangs. He trails his hands up his husband’s body, over the shiny red latex covering pieces of that body Shiro knows intimately, almost better than his own.

“I love you, baby,” Shiro purrs and gives Keith another kiss, delights in Keith’s needy little moan. “Ready?”

Keith reveals his fangs as well and nods. They are both full of delicious blood, full of the life they have shared for decades after decades.

Keith loves his master, his Sire, his Shiro. Gladly takes Shiro’s hand as Shiro leads him to one of Shiro’s work rooms. Keith’s heels dig into the carpet, the latex stretches over his long pale thighs. Keith’s cock hangs between his thighs, already half-hard: of course it is.

The fucking machine is a relatively new addition to their vast collection. It’s shiny and sleek, with a few choices of silicone dicks, some with various choices of lube: they have yet to sample them all.

“Nngh,” purrs Keith, strokes the dick already attached to the machine, freshly cleaned, not yet lubed up. Keith licks his lips. “I can’t wait.”

“Good. Because you don’t have to,” Shiro whispers back and nibbles his husband’s ear, leaves a stinging bite on Keith’s bare shoulder. The latex harness accentuates every inch of Keith’s perfect torso: his little nipples like peaked little pearls. Shiro pinches one, grins when Keith yelps.

“On your back there, baby, go on.”

Keith bites his lip. The straps are unopened, ready for his wrists and his ankles. “Don’t forget the gag, Shiro,” he says as he lays down, wiggles his hips as he settles into the position.

 Shiro kisses him filthy, kisses him silent, bites his lip in warning. “I never forget, my love.” Shiro caresses his love, drags his nails over Keith’s pale, yet unmarked skin on his way to strapping him up to the machine. Shiro leaves a kiss for each finger, for each curled toe. He dips his fingers into his baby, to the well slicked, well-trained hole and smiles.

“Good job, baby. Now relax. All you have to do is lay there and take it.” Shiro retreats to fetch Keith’s muzzle: also red, also mostly latex, ties it up behind Keith’s neck and leaves his gorgeous, wide eyes visible. One more strap around Keith’s waist and Shiro is done.

He fetches the lube chosen for today, for this play and lubes up the dildo, smiles to himself at the thought that it’s a little smaller than his own. Size doesn’t matter anyway, not when this machine can do whatever Shiro desires. Like wreck Keith to pieces.

Shiro checks the rest of the settings and then lays one more kiss to Keith’s thigh, so close to where he already quivers. Shiro squeezes his little cock, leans down to lick his pretty, darling hole. “Good. So good, Keith. I love you.” Shiro tugs the dildo closer and then – puts the machine on.

He stays for long enough to watch as the dick pushes its way in, the way Keith spreads around it. Keith’s body strains, a delectable flush spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his body.

Shiro caresses Keith’s hair, kisses his forehead, smirks and smirks and smirks because this is what his baby deserves. This is what Shiro deserves: to watch.

Shiro flicks the remote and the dick retreats, then pushes back in. Then retreats. Little by little it bottoms out inside Keith.

Keith pants, eyes barely opened.

Shiro withdraws from him to his paperwork, to his finances, not an inch of him disturbed: even his slicked back hair remains perfect. Shiro flicks the remote again and smiles as he listens to Keith’s muffled moan.

Numbers after numbers run through Shiro’s mind as he focuses. He’s always preferred to do these by hand, despite the arrival of technology that could make it quicker and easier. It’s a dull job that Keith absolutely refuses to participate in, but it gives Shiro comfort.

The fucking machine’s motor purrs like a pleased big cat.

The corners of Shiro’s mouth curl up, his gaze staying on his papers. He knows Keith can take it, can take anything Shiro dishes out, welcomes it most of the time. Keith desires this, his scent full of nothing but pleasure. Shiro glances at him.

Keith’s body is beautifully arched, on display. The dick surges into him, fucking him open at a leisurely pace. Keith squirms.

Shiro hums. “Already want it faster, huh?”

Keith’s eyes flick to him. Keith nods, tries to fuck back against the machine but can’t, he’s almost immobile, strapped down like this.

“Alright then, baby,” Shiro purrs. He flicks the remote again.

The dick fucks faster.

Keith moans.


End file.
